All the Boys in the Yard
by hoktauri
Summary: Rodney talks physics with the Lakewood football team for the approaching Homecoming game.


Patsy's Diner was packed every Saturday afternoon during football season, and this Saturday was no exception. Although Lakewood High's Spartans had lost their third and fourth games that season (and after such a promising start), the fervor of the small town for its team hadn't been crushed.

John Sheppard sat at the round table in the corner, surrounded by friends and teammates. He was pretty well sandwiched between Ronon Dex, the best offensive tackle the Spartans had seen in a decade, and Rodney McKay, the transfer student from Vancouver. No one but Ronon could see John's hand resting on Rodney's thigh, beating out a tattoo in time with the diner's pop music that oozed from the speakers. The only time John's hand would stray was when it was his turn to slurp the chocolate milkshake shared between the two of them, when the shake in John's left hand obscured what his right hand was doing. The first time he tried it, Rodney had let out a yelp, which he very thoroughly blamed on the arrival of the orange slushie before excusing himself for being so jumpy.

"Think nothing of it," Teyla had said serenely. "You must look after your health, Rodney."

John had grinned at him then, and returned his hand closer to Rodney's knee.

Evan and Teyla were sharing the orange slushie, their usual, so John had instinctively herded them to the opposite side of the table from him and Rodney, parking Cam and Vala between them (with their shared banana split).

"Have I reminded you how much I hate bananas?" Vala groaned as she tried to scoop around the offending piece of fruit.

"You love bananas," Cam replied. "Right?"

"No, darling, _Jennifer_ loves bananas."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"So, Teyla," John said, cutting off the argument he knew was coming, "you've got that tournament next weekend?"

"I do," Teyla replied. "If all goes well, then at this time next week, I will have a brown belt in Okinawan karate."

"Like that kid in that movie?" Cam said as he began circling his hands in the air. "Wax oooon, wax ooooff."

"Yes, Cameron," Teyla replied with a smirk. "Exactly like that movie."

"Which means she'll be able to kick all our asses pretty soon," Ronon said. "Even mine."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you could wipe the floor with me at any time," Rodney said. John answered him with a squeeze to his thigh.

"She better not try it," John said, taking the milkshake for a sip.

Rodney didn't make a sound as John's hand traveled upward-he didn't even flinch. John was a little disappointed that he could hold his calm with someone's hand in his crotch, and not a little offended. The shake returned to the table, and John's hand moved back to its original position.

"So you had some theories about the homecoming game?" Ronon asked, getting Rodney's attention.

"Yes," Rodney replied. "I do, and I'm glad you reminded me."

"So?" Evan said with interest. "Spill, McKay."

"We're going to use physics," Rodney said. "Of course, you already use physics instinctually when you play, but armed with what I have to teach you, you'll do it consciously, and that could make a big difference in your practice sessions, and thereby your game."

"How is physics going to help us win a game?" Cam asked.

"Well, when we get out to the field, you'll be able to _see_ the difference for yourselves. But essentially, Evan will be able to catch more passes, Cam's passes will fly farther and faster, and Ronon's left ankle will stop slipping when he pivots to block the defensive end. Those are the reasons you've lost both your last two games, but I can help you fix them all."

"Have you mentioned any of this to Coach Murray?" John asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rodney squeaked. "I am _not_ mentioning anything to your coach. That guy would... Well, I don't know exactly what he would do, but I'm damn sure it wouldn't be pretty."

John laughed at that, and Ronon and Evan grinned.

"He's not that scary," Evan said. "But why don't we wait anyway. If your tips help us win the game, then we'll get you in a meeting with him. And we won't leave you alone, either."

"Ha ha," Rodney said, rolling his eyes.

John picked up the shake again, but before he could move his hand, Rodney had it sandwiched between his now-crossed legs.

"Spoil sport," John mumbled, and Rodney answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"What about John?" Cam asked. "You're telling me he didn't make mistakes?"

"Yeah, Rodney," John replied. "Everyone needs improvement."

"Your offenses are too numerous to mention without causing you embarrassment," Rodney said. "But if you insist on improvement, I can give you a few pointers in private."

That got a sputtering laugh out of Cam, which was followed by an uncontrollable giggle from Teyla. Vala patted Cam on the back twice before snaking the last of the ice cream to her side.

John managed to free his hand so he could rest his arm around the back of the booth behind Rodney. This got a rather tender smile from Rodney, who proceeded to blush rather profusely before taking the milkshake and averting his gaze.

The voice of an approaching student caught everyone's attention as Kolya and some of his gang sneered at them.

"Is it true?" Kolya asked. "The Spartan football team is taking tips from a hopeless geek like McKay?"

"Hey, Kolya," John greeted him. "How's life on the rugby field? Heard they might actually plant sod this year."

"We win our games," Kolya replied. "That's more than I can say for you."

Kolya's eyes swept over the group.

"So, where's your study group, Kolya?" Evan asked. "I heard Dr. Jackson say that you needed to pull up your grade in Spanish...if you wanted to keep your GPA above a C-average."

"And you know," Cam added, "I'd love to help you with that, too, but I can't be bothered to give a shit."

"Obviously not, Mitchell," Kolya replied. "Your reputation's been sliding since you hooked up with the town slut."

Cam made to leap over the table, knocking the orange slushie into Teyla's lap in the process, but Vala and Evan both held him back. Vala's glare at Kolya sent shivers down John's spine. He was glad she didn't have reason to look at him that way.

Kolya laughed, turning to his group behind him until they laughed, too. Aiden Ford, a freshman who'd managed a spot in John's AP biology class, was looking rather uncomfortable at the whole situation. He gave Kolya a half-assed chuckle before Kolya turned back to John's table.

"At least he can _get_ a girl, though," Kolya said to Cam. Then he looked directly at John. "He doesn't have to settle for a... _tight end_."

John didn't meet Kolya's eyes, and Rodney ducked his face behind his hand.

Ronon stood to his full height.

"You talk a big game, Kolya," Ronon said. "But let's see you walk it. How 'bout we settle this in the yard: you bring your team and I bring mine. One game, loser wears the other team's jersey on Friday."

Kolya scoffed at the offer. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you, Dex. You're the only one in this group with any promise. Why don't you come to my team; I'll show you what winning's like."

Ronon smirked. "That's a generous offer, but I wouldn't want to embarrass _you_. If I played rugby, then I'd be the only one with any promise on _your_ team. Scouts would look right past you."

Kolya's smirk faded into a scowl.

"Now run along," Ronon said. "You've got Spanish to study."

Kolya balled his fists and snapped his arm back, but Cowan and Bates caught it before he could swing.

"Old lady Pat's got her phone out," Bates said. "Let's get outta here."

Kolya held Ronon's stare for a moment, then took a few steps back. He finally turned and pushed through his crowd on his way to the door.

"Is it over yet?" Rodney asked.

John chuckled, and everyone followed his lead, easing the tension that had been building around the table.

"Thanks, Ronon," John said. He returned his hand to Rodney's thigh and squeezed.

"No problem, Sheppard," Ronon replied, grabbing the shake from the table. "Team looks after team."

"He means you're one of us now, Rodney," John said.

Rodney looked at everyone in surprise.

Vala smiled at him before rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "It's about damn time we had _someone_ around here with a brain in his head."

"Yeah, now that John has someone else's ass to stare at," Evan said with a grin, "he can quit looking at _mine_."

Teyla beamed at Rodney, and said, "Welcome to the team."

"Yeah, buddy," John said with a peck to Rodney's cheek. "You know, we should really go work on improving my game now."

John really enjoyed the bright red flush that colored Rodney's face, even spreading down his neck; he knew it wasn't because of the kiss in front of John's friends: beneath the table, John's hand had worked its way back to where he liked it.

Rodney's answering smile reminded John that he was definitely the one on the winning team.


End file.
